In recent years, various techniques have been presented relating to vehicles capable of both manual driving in which a driving operation is performed by the driver and autonomous driving in which a driving operation is partially or completely performed autonomously based on the surroundings of the vehicle and/or the driving state of the vehicle (for example, control information on the speed, steering, accelerator, brake, turn signals, and/or an actuator of the vehicle), and fully autonomous vehicles.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a driving control device that allows the driver to visually recognize the activation state of the autonomous steering control mode and/or autonomous acceleration/deceleration control when the vehicle switches to autonomous steering control mode and/or autonomous acceleration/deceleration control.